White & Gold
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: Infia has a pair of secrets that she wants to share with her friend, Lute. It's her crush and her fetish. What is Lute's response to these confessions? Pokemon M x Pokemon F, lemon watersports; commission


**Story contains male/female sex and watersports/peeing fetish, click out if that's not your thing.**

* * *

Down the leafy walkway, a lone Minun walked, their gaze turning to and fro in a mixture of admiration for the falling autumn leaves from the orange, red, and golden leafed trees adorning the forested path and a sense of nervousness for any fellow 'mon in the vicinity of the forest park. This Minun was a rather shy one, quite reclusive more often than not. Dressed in pink, long sleeve tee with matching pants and tutu-like skirt with golden twinkling stars decorating the semi-translucent clothing piece and glasses to top off their appearance, two things were clear about the Minun: they were a female and had an interest for pink clothing if not the color pink itself.

She was on her way to see her friend, a friend whom she held deep feelings for. An Eevee whom she'd known for many years and had grown very close to. To put it simply, she was in love with him. The very thought of the normal-type was enough to make the Minun blush; how she managed to maintain herself around him was a mystery. However, tonight, she wouldn't have to hold back as she had plans for the two of them. The Eevee already knew how much she loved him and he was very accepting of those feelings towards him, though she couldn't quite recall if he'd ever said he loved her back.

"Tonight is the night… we'll finally do _that_ together..." She spoke silently to herself, feeling heat welling in her cheeks. She'd been wanting to do this with her best friend for quite sometime now but she could never find the time nor the courage to ask. But now she'd finally found that opportunity she had be looking for and she intended to see this all the way through. It was one of the quirks of her person; despite her shy and reclusive personality, she could have quite the spurts of outgoing enthusiasm. Whenever she'd set her sights on a goal, she would see through to it until completion. Looking up, she saw the Eevee's home coming into view. A burst of excitement filled her and she picked up her pace, scurrying towards the small home where her friend awaited her arrival.

"Luuuuuuuuute, open up please!..." The Minun called out while knocking on his door. A short moment passed before the knob turned and the door opened, revealing the Eevee of her dreams.

"Infia? You're here early. Come in, come in." He smiled, welcoming his friend into his abode. Infia walked inside, almost a little too excited to be there. "It's always nice to have you over, you know? But I'm surprised you came a lot earlier than usual today. What's the occasion?"

"U-Uhh?! I-I uh...nothing! Th-there's no occasion, I-I just wanted to see you again..!" Infia twiddled with her paws, the lack of fingers on a Minun making the nervous gesture a bit awkward to look at. Lute chuckled, brushing up against his friend's side affectionately and giving her a reassuring lick to the cheek.

"Relax, I'm just teasin' ya~" The Eevee chuckled at his blushing friend. "Still wearing your cute tutu outfit, huh?"

"Y-Yeah… It's my favorite clothes..." Infia's cheeks flushed red as she looked to the ground, her stubby minus shaped tail wagging lightly. "I've always cherished them ever since that time you said I looked really pretty in them..." Lute smiled and nuzzled against the Minun while his tail wagged lightly.

"And you still do~" He responded, following with an affectionate lick on the shy girl's face. Infia's cheeks glowed a deep red over her cream fur and cyan cheek pouches from the lick, covering her face shyly with an adorable whine. "But enough teases! We should do something now that you're here! I know you just got here and all but wanna maybe go out into town for a little? Maybe check out some stores, a walk through the part, or even grab a bite~"

"Y-Yes!...I mean th-that does sound fun… the afternoon is young, we should enjoy it..." She smiled, kicking at the ground a bit as her tail twitched excitedly. Lute jumped happily and bumped against his friend before prancing out of his home with the electric fem following close behind.

"Let's stop by the park first since it's closest! Haven't been in awhile and I heard they recently installed some swing sets; I wanna try them out! I've never been on a swing before~" Lute spoke with a youthful excitement in his tone. Infia couldn't help but giggle a bit at her friend's enthusiasm. He always was the curious type, easily intrigued and willing to try new things, though he held a cautious aura about himself. Despite his giddy nature, the Eevee would often require confirmation from his friends that what his curiosities were set on were fine and safe to experiment with. He really appreciated Infia for that, she was always there to reassure him and put up with his constant questions and interests. She was so patient with the Eevee, sometimes even joining in his adventurous shenanigans. They rarely ever found themselves in any troublesome situations as they weren't the types to do anything too daring or dangerous. They were very lighthearted in their explorations in the world around them, often finding neat little treasures such as stones or items. In fact, the very pink top and tutu that Infia wore was found in one of their earliest explorations around the forest. Perhaps some dress accessories some coordinator lost or abandoned.

"Infia! Swings!" The jittery Eevee called out, jumping up and down excitedly. Sure enough, the park was in view and there were a pair of swing sets standing idle and unused by anyone. In fact, the entire park was surprisingly empty save for a few Pokemon playing about a short distance from the main area. Lute made a full sprint towards the swings, leaving a giggling Minun to catch up to him. The male jumped at one of the swings, sliding onto the saddle belly down against it with his fore and hind legs dangling over as the swing lifted up from the amount of force applied by his pounce and it began to fling him back and forth before he could properly seat himself, the flailing Eevee clinging to the metal chain link that made for the handles connected from the top of the swing to the saddle. Infia stifled a laugh as she watched her best friend flailing and clinging for dear life until the swing calmed its sway and returned to its still position, allowing the normal-type to position himself and sit appropriately, the positioning a bit awkward to him due to his quadruped body type but nothing he couldn't adjust to. Sat snugly on the saddle, the Eevee began to kick his feet, causing the swing to react and begin its back and forth motion, gradually raising higher and higher with each swing.

"Lute, y-you're getting a bit high, m-maybe you should ease on the swing a bit..."

"No way! Watch this!" Lute swung up high, the seat now parallel to the top of the swing before winding back at the same height. One more swing forward and the Eevee jumped from the seat, soaring into the sky with a loud cry of excitement, even performing a front flip before landing graciously on his four paws and striking a pose, tail and nose stuck upwards, eyes closed, and a goofy grin on his face. "Ta-daaaa~! How was that, Infia?"

"Th-that...that was..." Infia stared on in amazement, stars gleaming in her eyes, "s-so cool..."

"Eheheh… it wasn't aaall that, I'm sure you could do it too~" He chuckled, walking over to his friend who continued to stare him down completely awestruck. "H-Hey! Uhh...how about we go get something to eat? I haven't had a bite yet today so I'm getting kinda hungry."

"O-Oh, sure! I-I mean...yeah, let's...do that." She blushed, realizing she had been staring and looked away from the normal-type. The Eevee smiled warmly at his shy friend, his big, bushy tail wrapping around one of her paws and walking side-by-side with the Minun out of the park and towards town.

A couple hours passed after they'd had their meal and they were browsing various storefronts in the shopping center. They were only window shopping as neither had brought any money with them. "Ooo, Infia look at that scarf!" Lute pointed to a baby blue gingham scarf wrapped around a Lopunny mannequin's neck. "Hey Infia, don't you think that scarf would look super good on me?"

"Yeah, actually…" Infia smiled at her friend, "I think it would really compliment your creamy brown fur~"

"Ooohh man, now I definitely gotta buy it! Gonna have to make a note to get one of those scarves later, didn't think to bring any money before coming out, darn. Oh well, we should head back soon anyway, it's starting to get dark." The two 'mon turned tail from the shopping center and began their return back to Lute's home. The walk wasn't too long as he didn't live that far outside the town's main area. Once back in his little hut, the two stopped in the living room and propped themselves down on the floor. Lute picked up the remote control, as the humans call it, and turned on the TV, flicking to a cartoon channel and letting the station's shows play in the background.

"So, Infia, back to that question I asked earlier..." Lute spoke up, looking over to the Minun who immediately flushed a deep red hue.

"Wh-What question?" She spoke quickly, tumbling over her words a bit.

"Y'know… like I'd mentioned, you arrived plenty earlier than usual and have been more enthusiastic than usual about being in my company." The suspicious Eevee approached the Minun—by now she was shaking and sweating bullets—with a smirk on his face as he brushed up against her side affectionately. "So tell me… _what's the occasion~?_ "

"I-I uhh...I...umm..." Infia stumbled over her words, unable to make a coherent sentence. Her face was completely red from cheek to cheek as the Eevee continued to tease her.

"You don't have to be shy. You can tell me anything, I could never get mad at you." He smiled reassuringly, giving his friend a gentle nuzzle to her side. Infia's paws instinctively held onto the male's tail, stroking and combing through the furs of his tail. It always calmed her when she did that, it had become a habit of sorts. The soothing warmth of Lute's warm, bushy fur could make her feel better in even the worst of moods. With a relaxing sigh, she cleared her mind of all the flooding, flustered thoughts.

"I… I wanted to spend more time with you. Y'know, like… a-alone time..."

"Alone time? You mean like a more intimate setting?" Now it was Lute's turn to blush, though his cheeks were only a faint red hue, just barely noticeable under his cream-brown fur. Infia simply nodded, her embarrassment unable to go any higher. She raised her blouse, burying her face into it in a lackluster attempt to hide her blush. Lute wrapped his tail around the Minun's waist and pulled her closer, his paws grasping her shirt and pulling it down to reveal the embarrassed fem's face. His soft gaze met her own nervous one, the two staring into one another's eyes for what felt like hours, seeming to communicate amongst each other telepathically as they appeared to understand what the other wanted, both mon nearing, noses touching, lips meeting. Both mon's cheeks burned bright as they locked lips in an unexpected kiss, Infia's eyes widened in shock from the contact but soon coming closed as she leaned into it, better offering her love and affection for the Eevee. Her paw rested against the male's cheek, caressing tenderly while their maintained their kiss, the Eevee pulling his friend closer as the two fell to their sides, never breaking the kiss the entire way down. Low purrs and moans emanated amongst the two mon making out, lips soon parting and heads tilting as the intensity of their lip lock grew, tongues meeting in a wrestle of passion and dominance with Lute easily winning over his submissive lover. Lute lead their dance, the organs coiling and swirling one another, swapping saliva and tasting each other's essence in their kiss. Hips pressed and met, all fears and concerns being lost to the two Pokemon as a gentle grind began, hips rolling and stirring, crotches pressed with only the thin fabric of Infia's clothing separating Lute's bare sheath from his friend's covered sex. Regardless of the clothed barrier, the simulated contact from their grinding could be firmly felt by both as their arousal quickly stirred, Lute's sheath swelling and Infia growing damp between her legs. The Eevee groaned, his arousal poking from his sheath, slowly rousing and growing out brushing against the fem's clothed sex, a low, wanton growl rumbling in his throat as his grinding grew slightly rougher, pressing up against the Minun harder, his now fully erect Eeveehood pressing and grinding down on the female's cunt, wanting to feed her moistened folds his fleshy organ and finally claim his friend and make their love official.

Pulling back, Lute gazed into his partner's eyes, cheeks a deep rosy red across both mons' faces. Glancing down, Infia gasped and bit her lip as she got a full view of the Eevee's erection, an impressive size for an Eevee. Her sex grew damper as lewd thoughts invaded her mind. Oh how badly did she want to feel every bit of him inside her, to feel its twitches and throbs, the pulses and thrusts! "L-Lute..." Infia began, her words catching in her throat as she became conscious of her breathing, the nerves coming crashing back in like a tidal wave. She gulped, trying to find her voice as the Eevee gazed on patiently. "Lute, I-I..." She started again, stopping once more as her brain rattled with a hundred different thoughts. What should she say? At this point, it became obvious he was as into the moment as she was, he looked so willing to do anything for her. Do anything _to_ her. So why was she so hesitant to speak her own mind when their bodies were easily doing the same? This was the very moment she was waiting for, the very reason she came over today, now it's right here and she's clamming up!

"Infia..." Her ears twitched as the Eevee called to her softly. Snapping out of her train of thought, she gazed down to the Eevee giving her an understanding smile and a soft lick to her cheek. "I know." He slipped a paw under her blouse, pressing it to her belly and rubbing gently at her. "You don't have to be afraid."

"L-Lute…" She looked away again, a sudden heat washing over her and into her loins. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, clearing her mind of the insecurities and nerves overwhelming her. With a quiet sigh, she met his gaze once more and speak soft and fluidly to him. "I want to feel it all. I want to be yours." Lute smiled up at the Minun on top of him as she pressed herself down against him, her sex grinding on his erection.

"Take them off..." Lute spoke softly to his friend.

"H-Huh?"

"Your clothes..." He reached up to her shirt and began to pull it upwards. "Take them off..." Infia bit her lip but quickly obliged, her clothing being removed starting with her top, raising it over her head and setting it aside followed by her pants. Soon, the Minun was dressed in nothing but her glasses and tutu-like miniskirt, her face glowing a deep red hue as she gazed down at the male under her. She could feel the Eevee's bare arousal pressed upon her moist folds, the clothing once separating their genitals now removed and allowing direct contact to be made. Both quivered and Infia let off a faint whimper-like moan as their sexes touched, the female instinctively grinding down lightly upon the male as her body burned for his touch, to be filled by him, to be embraced with his love and desire for her.

"Lute if we..." Infia bit her lip, gazing down again as she positioned herself over the male, pressing the tip of his arousal upon her quivering labia, her moisture leaking over him, lubricating the male as dribbles of pre-cum press and smear onto her spade. "If we do this, th-there's no turning back… are you sure you wanna do this with me..?" The Eevee smiled at his partner, not saying a word as his paws took hold of her waist, giving a tender knead at her before he suddenly brought her down onto the head of his length. Both partners gasped upon the initial penetration, the female's back arched with a shaky moan and the Eevee emitting a low growl, his erection bouncing with life and spilling a healthy glob of pre-seed into her canal. The female quivered, her body steeling itself as she adjusted to the new sensations erupting through her, her sex tight around the male inside her. Slowly, she began to push herself onto the horny Eevee, gasping and trembling, her back arched and a long moan drawn from the female from the girthy length spreading her depths around his thick size.

"I...Infia..." Lute gritted his teeth, quaking and shuddering with his eyes shut tight, pleasure filling his form all the same as it did to the female, his hold on her waist tightening before giving a downward tug at her body, forcing the female down upon the remains of his size. Both mon gasped out, Lute in ecstasy and Infia in shock of the male's sudden action, her walls spread wide around his thickness, feeling its every inch pulse within her canal, dribbles of pre-cum mixing with the wetness of his lover's vagina, the Minun quaking as her body writhed with new sensations and experiences.

"Ffffaaah… Lute, y-you're so big…" Infia panted, her eyes shutting and steadying her breathing. Her body had never felt so full before, every twitch and throb from the male's organ buried to the base within her sent tingles and shivers up the female's spine, her back arched and mewling blissfully. Slowly, she'd raise herself up from the male's lap, feeling his size emptying from her tunnel and leaving the fem with a craving for more. As she came up to the tip, she gave her hips a playful wiggle, letting the male grind and stir on her opening before coming back down upon his lap, moaning out to her lover with his girth kissing against her deepest depths as she slowly picked up a rhythm of bounces on the Eevee. Slowly, she rose off of his dick, pulling near all of him from her snatch before she'd let gravity drop her onto him with an audible clap of ass to lap, her pussy squishing around his cock in a constrictive squeeze.

"Ooohh fuck, Infia..." Lute moaned, his tail twitching and swaying while he watched the fem riding his cock. He groaned out, his hips giving faint bucks upwards into her moist canal to thrust and hump against her bounces. Each hilt into the electric-type's pussy lightly kissed the tip of his lengthy rod against her cervix, causing her to quake and whine out blissfully and, in turn, grip and squeeze his every inch around her quivering insides. Infia's paws pressed down on Lute's chest, the panting fem gazing down at him with wanton eyes, a faint lusty haze clouding the Minun's vision as she began to gradually pick up in pace, her rise off of his lap quickening to meet with the slam of her ass down onto him over and over, her gasps becoming full fledged moans from the male's thick organ plunging in and out of her body repeatedly with such force brought on by her own motions.

"J...Just take it…!" She moaned out to him, her mind shrouded in a fog of lust and arousal. Her sex quivered as she fucked herself on the male, her vaginal walls massaging his every inch, paws gripping his chest tuft, tongue drooping from her open muzzle as the horny female seemed to become another person entirely in front of the normal-type. As her eyes opened, her gaze was almost hypnotized over with a glaze of various blues similar in hue to the blue of her ears, paws, tail, and cheek pouches. "It's so good… I've never felt like this before in my life~!" The female mewled aloud, back arching and emphasizing her gleeful ecstasy with a rather strong drop of her plush ass onto her partner's lap, a loud, resounding **SMACK!** echoing with the Eevee's loud cry of pleasure as the electric-type clamped her pussy strongly around him, gripping down hard on the male's dick and rolling her hips onto his lap, stirring him about in her vice-like hold.

As the female milked his dick like a mouth to a straw, Lute's body began to tense and he felt a growing pressure in his loins. Was he getting close? That quickly? They'd only just begun yet she was going at him like an animal in heat deprived of social interaction for months! Her body shook, her cunt gripped, ass and hips smacked, she was going wild! The way he throbbed in her, the buildup in his groin… but he didn't feel the tension in his balls. Something was welling up inside, wanting to come out but if it wasn't his cum…

"I-Infia, I..!" Lute gasped out, his paws darting to grasp onto the female's hips, holding her tight while she kept up her rough pace up and down his girth. "I gotta… i-it's…!" He tried to make out the words, but he couldn't seem to get them out. His mind was in a race for the right thing to say, the pleasure making it hard to think, hard to speak, but he had to warn her or else…!

"Lute!" She called out to him in half of a moan. "T-Talk to me..! What is it?"

"Infia, I gotta… s-something's… something's coming a-and I don't think… gah! I-It's not cum!" He cried out as his hips give an involuntary buck upwards into the female. Infia's eyes darted open. He wasn't going to cum? Then that means… that meant…!

"Inside!" She cried out and slammed onto his dick again before rolling her hips wildly against his, stirring him all about and constricting her tunnel violently around him. She wanted it. She needed it. She didn't quite know why, but she wanted him to do it inside. She wanted its warmth to rush into her body, filling her, lubricating her, swelling her, anything! She just wanted its essence, its warming sensation.

She wanted the Eevee to pee inside of her.

"I-Infia!?" Lute's face flushed a deep red hue. What did she just say? Did she really just say what he thought he heard?

"Please, Lute! I… I need it! I need to feel it at least once! Everything you have to offer! _Everything!_ Golden, white, wh-whatever it is just please don't pull it out!" Infia pleaded desperately to the male. She couldn't believe this was happening. Many times have she fantasized and even dreamed of this very scenario happening but here she was now, on top of the boy of her dreams mere moments away from making one of those many dreams come true!

"Infia… I can't… I-Infia!" Lute moaned aloud, his body spasming lightly under the gal slamming herself repeatedly on his lap. "I'm...it's coming…!"

"Yes! Please let it go, Lute!" Infia cried out, raising up off the male's length, leaving only the sensitive cock head within her as her pussy milks at the tip to help him unload his bladder before she drops hard one last time, gasping out with a blissful cry as his cock jabbed at a particularly sensitive point within her depths. "F-FFFHHN HAAAH!" Infia screamed, her back arching and pleasure crashing through her form. Nectar splashed around the male's dick while her slick insides constricted on him, the Minun's eyes rolled back in orgasmic bliss, climax overtaking the inexperienced gal. Her hinds shook violently, paws' grip on the Eevee's chest tuft tightening, sex milking at her lover.

"Inf…INFIA!" Lute shouted, pulling her down against him and hugging the female tight as he groaned out, his dick pulsing heavily in the female's vice grip before emitting a satisfied growl as his the dam finally broke under the splashing, gripping pressure.

A warm, constant stream flowed into the female's pussy, grinding up against the girl while she shook and quaked with lusty purrs, the golden stream of piss spilling inside of her while she continued to cream his cock in orgasm. "Y-Yeeesssss...~~" The female purred sloppily, her eyes rolled back in satisfactory taking the male's urinary relief into her body, milking at his dick for all he's got. Lute could only whine and moan out being squeezed all around by the horny female desperately tugging at his shaft for all of his fluid, groans of bliss sounding from both, Infia's climax calming with a second already on the horizon and Lute's spill of pee into her body beginning to swell her gut. Infia groaned out, her inside feeling so full of the male's flooding urine as her stomach slowly bulged with the spill of golden fluid feeding into her body, sex clamping hard and keeping him squeezed for as much as the male could release from his bladder.

"Nnhff...s...so muuuuch…" Infia moaned out, her back arching a bit and letting her inflating gut poke out for the male to see just how much piss was filling into her body. She quivered, feeling so full of the liquid while the Eevee groaned out, his cock pulsing and continuing to relieve himself into his partner. What felt like minutes was actually only a passing of about thirty seconds before the stream of pee started to calm. Infia quivered, her belly swollen quite plump by all the pissing inside of her and yet the horny gal wanted more. She needed more.

As his release of piss died down, the female began to ride again, her pace returning to that same rough slam she had prior, body shaking all over and her dripping sex once again working the male for his next load, his thicker, whiter load. The female groaning aloud, feeling so full of cock and urine alike as she milked him once more, light trickles of the male's urine leaking from her flooded cunt down the Eevee's dick and making a slowly growing mess on his crotch and over his balls.

"C..C'mon, Lute… give the rest to me..l-let me have it..!" She moaned aloud, the Minun's body beginning to emit a faint electric charge, her clit and folds sparking around the Eevee's dick, sending rippling tingles of pleasure through his body mixing into the waves of bliss already consuming the overwhelmed male from her riding him. "Cum! G-Give it all up!" Infia pleaded, her desperation for her lover showing once more while she slammed upon his lap, the loud claps of moist flesh to flesh echoing out as he rammed and fucked herself on him mercilessly.

"I-It's coming… f...fuck… RRRGGH FUUCK!" Lute's body tensed and went numb as the world around him went dark, all feeling in his form lost but the raw pleasure enveloping him, back arched and paws grasping the female's lush ass, holding her pinned firm upon his lap, every inch of his canine cock buried in her canal, the knot formed and swelling within her, tying the two together as a loud, feral cry of euphoria erupted from the horny fox, ribbons upon ribbons of thick, slimy white seed painting the female's womb, his body quaking hard while flooding her piss filled insides even further with his hot love milk. Both 'mon shook against each other, the Eevee shaking in total heaven while the Minun groaned and gurgled a bit, drooling on herself as her gut plumped up even bigger, the filling sensation of all his semen mixing with the piss and his knot keeping it all buried and locked in her body leaving the horny Minun quite round in her stomach.

"G-guuuh..guugguupphh...sho...f-fuuull… I'm g-gonna pop..." Infia groaned out, her sex gripping Lute to help him empty out his swollen balls all the same as he did with his bladder, their minds hazed with lust and pleasure while his throbs and creaming her pushed her over into an orgasm of her own, nectar painting their sexes while her belly began to swell just the slightest bit with the overflow of their mixed fluids. By now, the Minun looked as if she were rather far into pregnancy, as if the eggs were ready to be delivered, though instead of a spill of fresh life coming from her in a solid form, it'd be the millions upon millions of sperms stored inside her body and kept bottled in by the Eevee's plump knot.

Minutes passed as the two fell into afterglow, panting out hotly while the male remained locked to the Minun by his knot, the occasional squeeze of her pussy and throb of his dick milking out squirts of semen over time. "Haah… Infia..." Lute spoke softly, panting and catching his breath after having exerted himself. "God….d-damn..."

"Mmmhh...I can feel it...a-all of it inside me...~" Infia purred, her little minus shaped tail wagging gleefully behind her. She blushed heavily and glanced down, cheeks a faint red as she saw that her belly had swollen quite a bit with all the fluid pumped into her sex. She looked as if she were carrying…

"Was that...what you'd been wanting, Infia?" Lute asked, catching the female's attention as her gaze returned to his own. The two blushed, the Eevee giving her a patient smile and one of his paws moving from her lush ass to tenderly stroke her cheek. "Hope that was satisfactory~"

"Mmmh… much more than just satisfying, Lutey~" She giggled, leaning down to give the male an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Good." He closed his eyes and sighed happily, enjoying the soft kisses and licks at his face from his partner. His paws began grooming her form, brushing along the soft fur up and down her back, occasionally brushing at her waist or squeezing her soft ass. "I love you, Infia."

"L-Lute..." Infia's face went completely red as she stopped her shower of kisses. He'd finally said it. Those magical words she'd been longing to hear him say in such a passionate and truthful way. He loved her… He loved her! He loved her back! Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing the male close as she squealed, nuzzling against him. "I-I love you too! I love you so much!

"Heh...what a sweetheart~" Lute chuckled, nuzzling the Minun back affectionate while patting her back. "Hey… r-rest up a little, Infia."

"Huh?" Infia pulled back from the hug and gazed into his eyes, tilting her head curiously. "O-Oh, yeah… we did just… y'know." She giggled a bit and scratched the back of her head, mildly embarrassed from her sudden explosion of affection to the male.

"Yeah, besides..." His paws reached down to caress her rear and give it a gentle pat before the male let out a soft and lustful growl, following up with a devious smirk, "...that was only the first round~"


End file.
